Celtic Knots
by saniker
Summary: Oz and Willows relationship is tested after her incident with Xander. Meanwhile Buffy is poisoned by a member of an angry wiccan group. Oz/Willow
1. Chapter 1

(Sunnydale High Library)

A/N: Some conversations may be from actual buffy episodes.

(Sunnydale High Library)

"Okay so I was out patrolling and this demon cut me with a knife." Buffy said entering the library.

"What was it?" Giles asked.

"I don't know exactly."

"Can you describe it?" Giles said.

"Uhm it was tall it was wearing this long robe with a hood."

"Where did it cut you?" Giles asked.

Buffy lifted her hand palms in.

"Oh my." Xander remarked

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You're uhh…. cut is really bad." Willow said.

"It cant be that…-" Buffy paused.

Buffy looked at her hand and the big cut across her hand wasn't only bleeding, It was infected.

"Did you touch any really dirty thing on your way over here?" Willow asked.

"No I just ran here I was holding the wound. I don't know how it got infected." Buffy said.

"It might be this demon thing." Giles said.

"Maybe. It came in while I was fighting this vamp."

"Can you tell us what happened exactly." He said.

(Oz-werewolf goes out of control)

"Willow please the tranquilizer thing." Xander says scared.

"Im on it."

"Anyway buffy you were saying?"

"Yeah so I went to the cemetery patrolling then this vamp just comes my way and puts up a fight. So of course I was going to dust this thing and out of nowhere the cloaked demon grabs my hand and cuts it and the worst part of it is that the vamp got away."

"Hmmm… what kind of demon could this be? Describe it again." Giles said

"It was in a black robe of cloak or whatever with its hood on. I didn't see the face. I saw its hand though, when it grabbed me saw its hand. It looked like a regular human hand."

"So maybe its not a demon." Xander said

"Maybe not."

(Oz growls in pain as willow shoots him with the tranquillizer)

"Also it had a necklace its pendant was this like circle with three triangular-ish shaped things it was like uhm a three cornered thing."

"Im not sure im following." Giles said

"Oh! Oh! I do. well I think I do anyway. I think buffy's talking about a 'Triqueta'."

"An a what-a?" Xander said.

"A Triqueta it's a symbol."

"What does it mean?" Buffy asked.

"Well in English it means three corners." Giles said.

"Three corn-…" Buffy stopped and put her hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked approaching her.

"I don't feel good." She said.

_buffy faints_

"Buffy!" They screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sunnydale Hospital)

(Sunnydale Hospital)

"Is she alright?" Joyce asked running towards them

"The doctors aren't sure." Giles replied

"What?! I don't understand what do you mean they aren't sure?!"

"They don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh my god! Where is she? What happened?"

"She is in the ICU we cant go in they told us to stay in the waiting room." Giles said

"What happened Mr. Giles? And where is Willow and Xander? Did they do this?"

"I assure you they didn't have anything to do with this. Something happened to her that I really can't explain."

"Try!"

"She said that someone cut her and poisoned her while she was out patrolling that's all I got before she fainted."

"Unbelievable! You are just so unbelievable! You are supposed to protect her! Where were you when this happened?!"

"I don-…"

"Look at what's happened she's in there and I don't even know if she's dying! I'm her mother I'm supposed to know! She would've been safe if it wasn't for you and this slayer job!" She said with tears coming down her face.

"Mrs. Summers please understand."  
"No I don't want to understand! Just go away!"

"What?"

"GO AWAY! STAY AWAY!"

"I'm just doing my job."  
"And I'm just doing mine now please just go before-…"

"Okay, I'll go."

(Sunnydale High Library)

"Well? How is she?" Willow asked.

"I don't know the doctors don't know…"

"Why'd you come back so early?" Xander asked.

"Buffy's mother was just… it was so awful I feel so terrible. You should have seen it."  
"I can understand actually. Buffy's mom never really even sees Buffy. I-I mean y-you know uhm she goes to school in the morning, when schools done she usually hangs out here or in my or Xander's house and when it's night Buffy goes straight to bed. She says maybe two or three words to her mom. I mean try to understand how you only daughter cant make time for you. That must be awful."

"Yes, well… Lets see that book you were looking at about witches." Giles said.

"Yeah, right uhm…"

Willow grabs the book and scans it.

"Here. The pendant that Buffy saw was as I said earlier a Triqueta. Uhm it's a symbol of a witch group called Veneficus. It says here:

_Veneficus is a group of witches and warlocks. Each member is called a Lamia. They gather every full moon in cemeteries. On the first night of the full moon they offer up a wolf. On the second night they offer up a ram and on the third and final night they offer up a hart. On the third night after they sacrifice their deer (hart) the process is complete. The process called invalesco, is when the group offers up the three animals to the gods to make themselves stronger. After the process, Lamias can get very dangerous. They all hold poisoned athames or double-edged knives. When Lamias gather (especially after the third night of offering) they are more powerful than any demon, witch, vampire or slayer they are almost invincible. The only thing that can destroy them or heal any wound that is caused by them is by using the crystal medicor. Their powers are called Order of Valeo. _

_TO SUMMON A LAMIA: you need to make a mixture using- sage pepper, black, alba, frog legs._

_When the mixture is complete, chant the words: NOS ADSUMO QUILIBET NOS ADVOCO LAMIA"_

"Oh well, what if we cant find this crystal medicor?"

"Oh there is another way it says here to heal someone who's been cut or stabbed it's-… oh"

"Oh, what?"  
"Uhm w-well it says use the crystal medicor or uhm…"

"Just say it Willow."

"If she's sired by a vampire."  
"Oh."

"So her title would be Buffy the Vampire, the_Vampire_ Slayer." Xander said.


End file.
